


Стайлз Стилински против оборотней

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Teen Wolf Fest<br/>Дерек/Стайлз, АУ, в которой существование оборотней известно всем. Стайлз - редактор школьной газеты, выступающий за разделение людей и оборотней. Дерек, будущий альфа местной стаи, с ним не согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз Стилински против оборотней

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно обнаружила свой текст  
> авторская вычитка  
> моя любимая "фишка", когда фишка не в финале - слитый конец =)

– Твою ж мать, Мэтт! Мне нужны фотографии! – кричал Стайлз Стилински на главного – и единственного – фотографа школьной газеты, размахивая руками. – Какого хрена ты носишь эту штуку на шее, если даже снять то, что нужно, не можешь?! Много-много фотографий, на которых оборотни разделывают оленей из заповедника, вгрызаются своими отросшими клыками в шею несчастной жертвы и пьют кровь!

– Но они же не вампиры, – вставил Скотт, оторвавшись от игры на телефоне.

– Что? – переспросил Стайлз, резко разворачиваясь к другу. – При чем тут вампиры?

– Ты сказала, что хочешь фотку, на которой оборотни пьют кровь, прокусив шею. Так делают вампиры, – пояснил тот. – Разве нет?

– Скотт, о чем ты? Вообще, где статья про полуфинал по лакроссу, который прошел на прошлой неделе? На прошлой, мать её, неделе! Скоро финал, а у меня до сих пор нет анализа игры, который ты обещал, и прогнозов на финал от тренера! Ту короткую заметку про счет даже не вспоминай! У нас целая полоса посвящена команде по лакроссу, и я больше не буду заполнять ее фотками группы поддержки с их идиотскими пожеланиями!

– Ох! – Маккол внезапно вскочил, хватая рюкзак. – Я не выполнил задание по химии, мне срочно нужно домой.

– Скотт! – крикнул Стайлз ему вслед, но тот скрылся очень быстро, осталось только руками всплеснуть. – Отлично... И это мой друг. 

Мэтт чуть улыбнулся, когда Стайлз снова посмотрел на него.

– Ну а ты понял задачу? – Стилински приблизился к нему и зловеще прошептал: – Самые мерзкие кадры, которые сможешь отснять. Да хоть Хейла в раздевалке без трусов... 

– Как скажешь, – кивнул Мэтт все с той же улыбочкой и вышел.

Стайлз, устало вздохнув, опустился на стул и, согнувшись, взъерошил обеими руками волосы. Новый выпуск газеты должен был выйти послезавтра, а у него нет никакого материала. Скотт, похоже, опять подведет его, так что придется самому идти к Финстоку и брать интервью. Как будто у него других дел нет!

Дверь распахнулась и в кабинет, где располагалась редакция их школьной газеты, весьма уверенно вошла Лидия Мартин. 

– Лидия, – пробормотал Стайлз, вскакивая и приглаживая волосы на затылке, хотя с его короткой стрижкой это не имело смысла. – Привет. Чудесно выглядишь.

– Статья, – сказала она, пихая ему в руки распечатки. Лидия Мартин вела колонку, посвященную моде и стилю, которую Стайлз согласился включить в газету, только чтобы заполучить Лидию. В качестве журналиста, естественно...

– О-о-о! – восхищенно выдал он. – Лидия, ты самая лучшая! Я готов расцеловать тебя прямо сейчас!

– Не смей, – остановила она его уже на полпути.

– Я могу уволить всех, если ты согласишься стать главным автором газеты.

– Ни за что, Стилински, – сказала она. – Я не собираюсь работать за вас всех... Хотя я могла бы стать редактором.

– Оу... – Стайлз несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, и потом покивал. – Если хочешь...

– Не хочу, – поморщилась та. – Ты испортил нашей газете всю репутацию своими антиоборотническими статьями. Я не буду пожинать эти плоды. Пока!

Она развернулась, хлестнув застывшего Стайлза волосами по лицу, и тот почувствовал, что находится на грани оргазма.

– Лидия, – пробормотал он, просматривая статью. – Божественная Лидия... Лидия! А электронный вариант? – крикнул Стайлз, спохватившись, впрочем, уже поздно, та ушла далеко.

Но хотя бы статья была готова, еще Эллисон должна была принести статью, посвященную оружию – Стайлз в каждой газете старался осветить тему: как защититься от оборотней. Активно пропагандировал секции, в которых занимались стрельбой из лука и бегом. Чтоб, если не убить, то хотя бы убежать. Он всячески старался доказать, что оборотни – это опасные существа, и нужно их изолировать от людей. Ну или хотя бы создать отдельные школы для них. Проводить отдельные спортивные соревнования, а не так, чтоб одна школа содержала две спортивные команды. В школе Бикон-Хиллсз лакроссом традиционно занимались люди, а баскетболом – оборотни. Оборотни чаще портили форму, так что затрат на них было больше, да и вообще... Зачем им заниматься спортом, если они и так все, как на подбор, качки?

Аккуратно сложив листы со статьёй Лидии на стол, Стайлз закинул в свой рюкзак блокнот и ручку и пошел искать тренера Финстока, чтобы поговорить о предстоящем финале по лакроссу.

 

***

Как обычно, накануне выпуска газеты все подтянулись со своими статьями. Кроме Лидии, которая сдала материал, как всегда, раньше всех. Эллисон написала огромную статью про арбалеты, их виды, добавила рекомендации по стрельбе из них, ну и приложила пару личных фоток с тренировки. К следующему выпуску обещала написать про аконит, который может убить оборотней, что ей должно было зачесться в качестве доклада по биологии. Даже Скотт принес обещанный анализ прошедшей игры, ну а интервью взял сам Стилински. Правда, пришлось сильно править слова Финстока – тот слишком увлекался и отвлекался, отвечая. Но, главное, рубрики "АнтиОбратин " и "Спорт" были заполнены. Сам Стайлз вёл еще "криминальную" рубрику, освещая в ней все, что произошло за неделю в городе. Информацию он получал, прослушивая полицейские частоты и выведывая у отца некоторые детали, которые так просто в прессу не просачивались. 

На первой странице обязательно были пожелания и напоминания директора, еще пары учителей. Вторую страницу он собирался посвятить тому, какие оборотни страшные и опасные. В прошлые разы ему удавалось найти доказательства тому, что оборотни (особенно подростки) теряют контроль когда угодно и где угодно. С фотками была проблема, потому что они светили своими "фонариками" и портили кадры, но удалось поймать в профиль Бойда, оскалившегося на какого-то ученика. Бойд учился в одном классе со Стайлзом, Скоттом, Эллисон и Лидией. В общем, Стайлз неделю боялся заходить в класс в одиночестве, о чем он непременно укажет в сегодняшней статье. 

В его классе было еще два оборотня – Айзек Лейхи и Эрика Рейес, так что было чего опасаться – оборотни, подчиняясь своей волчьей сущности, держались стаи. Стайлз пометил себе в блокноте написать статью про волчьи стаи, и показать их самую жуткую сторону.

Он как раз дописывал свою "криминальную" рубрику, когда в коридоре раздался шум. Через секунду дверь в кабинет распахнулась с такой силой, что Стайлз аж подпрыгнул в своем кресле. 

– Это еще что за хрень, Стилински? – прорычал ворвавшийся Хейл, таща за собой Мэтта.

– Тебя стучаться не учили? – как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку кресла, чтобы выглядеть непринужденно. – Я здесь вообще-то работаю.

– Какого хрена, я тебя спрашиваю?! – заорал тот уже как человек. Как очень разозленный человек. И швырнул на стол стопку фотографий. Стайлз заинтересованно подался вперед и облокотился на стол, разглядывая снимки, на которых сквозь легкий туман – пар, скорее всего, – можно было рассмотреть обнаженный силуэт моющегося парня. Стайлз быстро в голове соединил: Мэтт-фотографии-разгневанный Дерек Хейл, и понял, кто именно на этих фотках. Если присмотреться, и лицо было видно на некоторых – он начал их перебирать, но тут на них сверху резко опустилась ладонь.

– Тебе жить надоело, Стилински? – сквозь зубы произнес Хейл, сверкнув голубой радужкой урожденного оборотня. 

Дерек Хейл – ученик выпускного класса, будущий альфа стаи, уже сейчас объединяющий вокруг себя подростков-оборотней и указывающий им, что делать – вот главная головная боль Стайлза Стилински и всего Бикон-Хиллз. Из-за таких, как он, Стайлз и решил бороться против оборотней.

– И что ты мне сделаешь, волчара? Порычишь?... Р-р-р-р, – изобразил он Хейла, приподняв верхнюю губу в подобии оскала, вполне похоже, как считал.

– Глотку вырву. Зубами, – пообещал Дерек, проводя отросшими когтями по фотографиям и разрывая их. – Только попадись мне вне школы, недомерок.

Оттолкнув молчавшего до сих пор Мэтта, Хейл ушел, хлопнув напоследок дверью. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что все это время чертовски здорово держал лицо. Теперь же сердце пустилось в такой галоп, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть из горла, которому грозят одни вполне конкретные клыки... 

– Зачем ты фоткал голого Хейла? – спросил он у Мэтта.

– Ты же сам сказал, – усмехнулся тот.

– Насчет трусов я пошутил, вообще-то... Камера цела?

– Да... Но карту памяти Хейл превратил в порошок. Но больше я так рисковать не буду, в следующий раз он может не сдержаться.

– Да, рискованно... Успел скинуть копии? – улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Естественно, – ответил Мэтт с такой же заговорщической улыбкой, выуживая из кармана флэшку и протягивая ее ему.

– Как он о фотках узнал? Не в раздевалке же он тебя поймал.

– Случайно столкнулись в коридоре, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – Когда я нес фотки тебе. Может, кто-то из других засек и ему сказал.

– И что он подумал?

– Он сразу подумал на тебя и потащил меня сюда.

– Догадливый, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Кроме тебя такое никому бы в голову не пришло, – посмеялся Мэтт. – Могу я идти?

– Да. Я закончу с версткой... Я твой должник!

– Сочтемся, – хмыкнул тот, выходя.

Что ж... Обнаженный Хейл – это конечно сенсация, но для какого-нибудь порно-журнала для оборотней. В школьную газету такие фотки не поместить, но Стилински решил приберечь их на всякий...

 

***

Последний выпуск газеты Старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз имел большой успех! Как и все остальные выпуски. Финсток даже поставил Стайлзу по экономике высший балл за контрольную, в благодарность за то, что в газете была его фотография. Большинство учеников читали с удовольствием и улыбались, когда видели Стайлза Стилински – главного редактора школьной газеты. Он старался не думать, что над ним просто-напросто посмеиваются. Хотя иногда складывалось именно такое впечатление... Многие не одобряли то, что он всячески умалчивает про успехи оборотней, выставляя только их негативную сторону. Особенно не одобряли сами оборотни. Стая которых преградила Стилински путь, когда тот шел к своему джипу по парковке перед школой.

– Привет, Стайлз, – улыбнулась Эрика, показывая зубки.

– Привет, – буркнул он, ища глазами пути обхода. 

Эрика, Бойд и Айзек... Трое против одного. Четверо - сзади к нему подошел Джексон Уитморр, пока человек и просто мудак, потому что хотел вступить в стаю. Таких Стайлз терпеть не мог даже больше, чем оборотней.

– Вы хотите узнать, что нам задали по математике? – спросил он. – Нет? Может, вам нужен список книг для эссе? Я просто заметил, что вы сегодня пропустили некоторые занятия... 

– Мы хотим пригласить тебя в гости, – ответила за всех Эрика, продолжая улыбаться и начиная обходить его по кругу. Стайлз улыбнулся, отклонившись назад.

– К кому из вас? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

– Не к нам, – улыбнулся теперь и Бойд. 

– Дерек тебя зовет, – пояснил Айзек.

– А где он сам? Почему бы не пригласить лично? Испугался? – хмыкнул Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Вся стая дружно рассмеялась над его словами.

– Он готовит тебе сюрприз, – раскрыл "тайну" Джексон, толкая его в спину, и Стайлз сделал несколько шагов, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не развалиться под ногами оборотней.

– Тогда скажите ему, что я принимаю приглашения, когда зовут лично. 

Сделав несколько уверенных шагов к своему джипу, Стайлз замер на долю секунды перед Бойдом и Айзеком, стоявшим плечом к плечу, и, растолкав их, прошел мимо. Вряд ли бы ему удалось всерьез их оттолкнуть, если бы те просто не дали этого сделать.  
– Эй, Стилински! – крикнул Айзек. – Ты должен пойти с нами!

– Да неужели? И что вы сделаете, если я не хочу? Вцепитесь зубами и потащите? – усмехнулся он с сомнением.

– Дерек разозлится.

– Серьезно? – притворно удивился Стайлз, раскрыв рот и сделав вид, что нервничает. – Тогда передайте, чтобы засунул злость себе в задницу. И может еще что-нибудь туда засунуть... Если поместится.

Захлопнув дверцу своего старичка, Стайлз завел двигатель, и нажав на педаль газа, едва не переехал Айзека и Бойда, которые всё-таки успели отскочить. Он тоже разозлился. На шайку оборотней и на Хейла, который подослал их. Мнил из себя крутого... Но Стайлз не собирался подставлять ему горло, пусть попробует добраться. 

 

***

Инцидент на парковке был, конечно, неприятным, но зато подкинул материала для статьи про то, как оборотни запугивает обычных людей, действуя группами. Преступление, совершенное группой, всегда влекло за собой более строгое наказание... Стайлз даже не поленился найти прецеденты и сделать на них ссылки. К его счастью, Мэтт был свидетелем и сделал несколько удачных кадров – как Джексон толкает его, и как Эрика скалится. Мэтта он за то и держал, что всегда умел оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и обязательно все запечатлевал на камеру... Короче говоря, целый разворот был посвящен нападению стаи оборотней на редактора газеты. В конце которой Стайлз посоветовал ученикам не ходить по одиночке и ознакомиться со статьей, которую написала Девушка-Охотница, – в этот раз статью решили посвятить не акониту, а нескольким упражнениям, которые пригодятся для самообороны, в связи со случившимся.

Стайлз с довольным лицом просматривал газету – плод его многочасовых трудов. Что ж, против оборотней скапливается все больше материала, пора снова внушать людям мысль о том, чтобы разделить учеников. Для начала хотя бы по классам. Еще надо распустить баскетбольную команду, слишком уж затратная, хотя и показатели хорошие. У команды по лакроссу тоже показатели хорошие, вышли в финал... И их кубков достаточно для школы.

Дверь в последнее время имела особенность распахиваться внезапно и громко – Стайлз всё-таки подпрыгнул от испуга и рухнул обратно в кресло. Дерек Хейл стремительно подошел к его столу и, перегнувшись, схватил его за ворот рубашки и дернул на себя с такой силой, что Стайлз едва не перелетел через стол, хотя, распластавшись на нем, сшиб все, что там было. И теперь нелепо лежал, морщась, потому что больно приложился о край столешницы. 

– Хейл, ты в своем уме? – выдавил он, пытаясь отцепить от рубашки его руку.

– Поговорим? – ухмыльнулся Дерек.

– Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой в таком положении! Да я вообще не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать!

– Значит, по-хорошему не хочешь, – тихо произнес Дерек и рывком все-таки выдернул Стайлза из-за стола, тот чуть сознание не потерял от испуга, когда взлетел в воздух и приземлился на Дерека, точнее впечатался в него со всей дури.

– Охренеть! – воскликнул он, не успевая опомниться, когда его потащили в коридор. – Как ты это сделал? Вообще-то у меня приличный вес, знаешь ли. Ты – угроза всей школы! Как можно жить на равных рядом с оборотнями, которые запросто могут вот так вот швырнуть человека? Я буду бороться за то, чтобы вас изолировали от нормального общества!

– Стайлз? – испуганно позвал его Скотт, попавшийся на пути, но Дерек даже не притормозил, продолжая волочить Стилински.

– Скотт! Позвони моему отцу, скажи, что меня похитили! Скажи, что это Дерек Хейл! – надрывался Стайлз. – Нет, не звони моему отцу, он будет переживать! Да притормози ты! – прикрикнул он уже на Дерека, который неожиданно остановился.

– Ну? – рыкнул Хейл.

– Что "ну"? – не понял Стайлз, тяжело дыша и уставившись во все глаза на Дерека.  
– Заканчивай и уходим.

– Что зака...? А... Скотт, если я не появлюсь вечером в чате, ты знаешь, кто меня убил. Если найдёшь мой труп первым, позаботься о том, чтобы я не выглядел слишком ужасно... Хотя не находи мой труп первым, я не хочу, чтобы ты запоминал меня таким... Ну, мёртвым, – пояснил он.

– Ладно, – заторможено кивнул Скотт.

– Скажи Лидии, что я ее люблю! – последнее, что крикнул Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек выволок его наружу и потащил к парковке.

– Дерек, ты не можешь меня убить. Этим ты только докажешь, что я был прав в своих статьях. Вы, ребята, – монстры, которых надо держать на привязи...

Хейл рыкнул и рывком прижал его к боку своей Камаро, выбив весь воздух из лёгких.

– Ауч, – сдавленно произнёс Стайлз.

– Заткнись, – четко сказал Дерек, прежде чем открыть дверцу и запихнуть его внутрь.

Стайлз в кои это веки решил сделать то, что сказали. Он замолчал. Шумно дышал через нос, старался не думать о том, куда они едут на этой крутой тачке. Тачка была крутая, в отличие от ее владельца. Хотя тот тоже мог считаться крутым, раз ездил на такой... 

– Послушай, Дерек, – примирительно начал Стайлз, не выдержав неизвестности. – Моя смерть не принесет тебе добра, ты же знаешь, кто мой отец. Да он тебя с землей сравняет, если узнает, что ты со мной сделал. А перед этим всадит обойму аконитовых пуль. Ну если уж будешь убивать, то не вырывай глотку. Вырви кишки?.. По крайней мере меня не в закрытом гробу будут хоронить, я не хочу, чтобы у моего отца не было возможности взглянуть на меня в последний раз... Ты не знаешь, что больнее – кишки вырывать или глотку? – проявил Стайлз научный интерес.

Дерек закатил глаза и не стал отвечать, стараясь не обращать внимания на заполошный стук сердца и следить за дорогой. Так как Стайлз явно не собирался успокаивать, Дерек решил немного поспособствовать.

– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, – сказал он, сворачивая с шоссе в сторону леса.

– Понятно... А что тогда? Просто, учитывая направление, в котором мы движемся... Ты хочешь меня бросить посреди леса в надежде, что на меня наткнутся дикие звери? Пожалей моего отца... Серьезно, Дерек, со мной можешь делать, что угодно, только так, чтобы не расстроить отца. Пусть моё тело найдут целым. Я выбрал – задуши меня. 

– Да ты чокнутый, – покачал головой Дерек и остановил машину.

– И? – произнес Стайлз спустя несколько напряженных минут молчания. – Что ты... мы собираемся делать?

– Говорить...

– О'кей... И о чем же?

– О нас.

– О нас? – недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз, указывая по очереди на него и на себя.

– Об оборотнях, – уточнил Хейл и посмотрел на него. – Почему ты нас так ненавидишь?

– Ты привез меня сюда, чтобы узнать, почему я вас ненавижу, – повторил Стайлз и получил кивок в ответ. – Я вас не ненавижу...

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

– Смотри... Вы, оборотни, сильнее, быстрее, живучее... – принялся объяснять Стайлз.

– Мы круче, – подсказал Дерек.

– Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и садясь боком. – Послушай... Ты же не можешь не признать, что это несправедливо. Я считаю, что нельзя уравнивать тех, кто по природе неравен. 

Дерек согласно кивнул, признавая правоту Стайлза, и тот даже слегка воодушевился.

– Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, были отдельно, мы – отдельно.

– Почему? – спросил Дерек.

Теперь Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Я же только что объяснил! Потому что оборотни и люди неравны... Вы...

– Лучше? – снова подсказал Дерек.

– Что?! Знаешь... Да пошел ты! – обиделся Стайлз и снова сел ровно. – Раз ты не собираешься меня убивать, то вези обратно. Мой джип у школы остался.

– Если ты просто не хочешь, чтобы мы жили рядом, то почему в своей газете каждый раз пишешь, как нас можно убить?

– Ты читаешь мою газету? – улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Ее все читают, – оправдался Дерек, чуть смутившись. – Мне Эрика рассказывает... 

– Ну да, конечно, - на этот раз Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул и заработал тяжелый взгляд, после чего заткнулся.

– Да, читаю, чтобы знать, на что ты надоумил в очередной раз каких-нибудь придурков! – выпалил Дерек. – После твоей статьи про то, что рябиновый пепел способен удержать оборотня, мою младшую сестру заперли в раздевалке! Чтобы проверить, Стайлз! Кора испугалась и сказала, что они идиоты, раз верят во всякую чушь, которую ты, Стилински, печатаешь в газете, после чего все ушли, посмеявшись... Они, правда, подумали, что это чушь, и что Кора выйдет. А она провела в школе всю ночь, пока утром не пришел уборщик... 

– Я не знал, – сконфуженно пробормотал Стайлз.

– Вот именно... Ты ничего не знаешь! И подаешь идеи всяким отморозкам. Да, Стайлз, мы сильнее, быстрее и живучее... Но завидовать нечему. На нас смотрят с опаской, и подумывают проверить, правда ли аконит для нас – яд.

– Откуда ты знаешь про аконит? Я эту статью в следующем номере хотел напечатать... Ой...

Хейл посмотрел на него, как на безнадежного идиота и вздохнул.

– Ничерта ты не понимаешь, Стилински...

– Хорошо, – сказал спустя некоторое время Стайлз. – Я не пущу в печать статью про аконит. Правда, Эллисон не получит оценку за доклад...

– Я скоро уезжаю в колледж, – перебил его Дерек. – Где таких двинутых, как ты, не будет, надеюсь... И хочу, чтобы вся моя будущая стая перебралась ко мне после школы. Нью-Йорк – нормальный город, а не дикая провинция, где из-за углов с арбалетом выскакивают, потому что начитались всякой...

– Эй, мои статьи не... – начал было Стайлз, но сам заткнулся, переваривая информацию. – Обидно, знаешь ли. 

– Еще как обидно, – вздохнул Дерек, отводя взгляд. – Почему ты это делаешь? – повторил он свой вопрос.

– Я уже сказал. Это несправедливо, что... Люди во всем вам уступают. Как можно одинаково оценивать возможности?.. 

– Стайлз, – устало сказал Дерек. – Мы превосходим вас только физически. Чтобы получать нормальные оценки, мы учимся, как и вы... И у нас отдельная команда по баскетболу, и мы соревнуемся с такими же оборотнями. 

– Всё равно это... – стоял на своем Стилински, но уже тихо и без резких жестов. – Вы притесняете людей... Заставляете их чувствовать себя беспомощными. И слабыми...

– Мы сейчас о ком говорим? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз не стал отвечать. Помолчав, он сказал:

– Отвези меня к школе. Я должен быть дома меньше, чем через час...

 

***

После этого разговора Стайлз поумерил пыл. Точнее, ввел что-то вроде цензуры, перестал давать явные советы и рецепты, но позиции не сдавал. Правда, размышляя над словами Хейла, он вынужденно – почти против своей воли – признавал, что тот в чем-то прав. И всё-таки считал, что оборотням не место в школе для людей. Как людям не место в стае оборотней... 

Очередная газета вышла тоскливой, в ней пришлось печатать о проигрыше команды по лакроссу в финале. И Стайлз, прочитав статью Скотта, готовя ее в печать, всё-таки не удержался и ввернул: "А, может, соперники играли нечестно, и в их команде был оборотень? Тот качок выглядел весьма подозрительно...". 

Статьи Эллисон теперь приходилось тщательно редактировать, чтобы не звучало, как призыв к действию. И Стайлз теперь замечал, что, действительно, фразы у нее бывают очень... побудительными. Сенсаций про оборотней пожирающих оленей до сих пор не было... Радовала только колонка "Мода и Стиль от Лидии Мартин". Ну и тренер Финсток теперь хотел чаще мелькать в газете, а потом всем хвастался так, будто его напечатали в «Таймс» на первой странице с подписью "Тренер года", а не в школьной унылой газетенке. Приходилось заполнять колонки всякой ерундой, типа тем для эссе, а потом публиковать лучшие, брать интервью у учителей и у выдающихся учеников... 

Учитывая, что теперь оборотням не на что было особо обижаться и придираться, от Стайлза стая Дерека отстала, как и он сам. Теперь можно было спокойно пройти по коридору, не боясь, что тот схватит его за грудки и вобьет в стену с размаху. Кости не трещали, и одежда от когтей не страдала... Это было бы идеальным существованием, но походило на затишье, как будто оборотни что-то задумали. И чтобы вынудить их как-то проколоться, в очередном номере Стайлз напечатал статью с заголовком: "Жертвы оборотней". В ней он привел выписки из дел, "позаимствованных" в офисе шерифа. К его счастью, отец школьные газеты не читал... На самом деле, дела были не раскрыты и не факт, что были замешаны оборотни, но если грамотно выдернуть из контекста отрывки показаний и заключений экспертизы, то выглядело всё пугающе.

Реакции, которую Стайлз ожидал, не последовало... Никто в кабинет не вламывался, его не хватал и не устраивал беспорядок. После того раза, когда Дерек вытащил его из-за стола, убираться пришлось Стайлзу самому, и повторения он не хотел, так что теперь оставлял на столе минимум важных вещей. Даже на парковке никто не прицепился – Стайлз оглядывался по сторонам всю дорогу до джипа. И джип был цел и невредим – он осмотрел каждое колесо. Это настораживало... 

– Хей, Стайлз! – окликнул его Скотт, подъехав на велосипеде, и Стилински резко выпрямился. – Во сколько к тебе заехать?

– Зачем? – удивился он.

– Ты забыл? Мы вместе работаем над проектом...

– А...Да... Можем сразу ко мне поехать, – предложил он.

– Нет, мне в ветклинику надо.

– Решил провериться на блох? – посмеялся Стайлз, не уставая подкалывать друга насчет появившейся подработки.

– Очень смешно.

– Извини, друг... Приезжай, как закончишь.

– До встречи, – попрощался Скотт и укатил.

Стайлз тоже забросил рюкзак на сиденье и сел за руль. Еще раз недоверчиво окинул взглядом почти пустую парковку и поехал домой. Всё это было как-то странно... 

 

***

Просидев со Скоттом допоздна над домашним заданием, Стайлз проводил его и уселся за ноутбук, чтобы набросать идеи для газеты – требовалось что-нибудь свежее. Вообще, пора было начинать писать о предстоящем выпускном бале. Подкидывать идеи, кто станет королем и королевой, агитировать за кандидатов... Наверняка, выберут оборотней. Кто же посмеет не выбрать будущего альфу?.. Да еще красавчика. Стайлз скривился, представив Хейла в костюме и с бутафорской короной на голове. Нашел фотки того в душе, пролистал несколько, чтобы посмеяться, вспоминая, как Дерек разозлился... Внимательно рассмотрел несколько наиболее удачных кадров, где Дерек стоит в пол-оборота, запрокинув голову, подставляя лицо под струи воды... Поймав себя на том, что слишком долго смотрит на фотки, Стайлз решил, что это просто любопытство. Нормальное любопытство, свойственное его возрасту. И все подростки возбуждаются, глядя на голые тела. Это нормально... И вообще, встал у него не из-за Дерека Хейла, а из-за того, что тот в душе. Это напомнило Стайлзу, что он иногда дрочит в душе, когда переборет стыд. Да, в последнее время стыд забыл дорогу к нему, так что... Регулярная мастурбация – это в порядке вещей. Прихватив полотенце и чистые вещи, Стайлз отправился мыться. Ну и сбросить напряжение.

По пути из душа он спустился вниз, чтобы попить молока. Порылся еще в холодильнике, перекусывая остатками завтрака. Так как отец был на дежурстве, то заморачиваться нормальным ужином он не стал. Вернувшись в комнату, расслабленный и слегка сонный Стайлз упал на кровать и уставился в потолок. Кажется, он задремал, потому что вздрогнул от непонятного шума. Распахнув глаза, он прислушался и уже подумал, что ему приснилось, как снова раздался стук. Сердце в груди, кажется, перевернулось и отказалось биться дальше, и не получалось сделать вдох. Стучали в окно... Стайлз медленно сел и, не сводя глаз с окна, за которым ничего не было видно – сплошная тьма и отражение настольной лампы в стекле, потянулся за битой, приставленной к стенке рядом с кроватью. Стук повторился и теперь Стайлз, кажется, разглядел руку... Скатившись кубарем с кровати и схватив всё-таки биту, он уже собирался бежать, как раздалось приглушенное:

– Стайлз!

Голос был чертовски знакомым, и еще он чертовски походил на голос оборотня, да и прижатая к стеклу морда... В смысле, лицо, походило на хейловское. 

– Срань господня! – воскликнул Стайлз.

Так как он был занят тем, что пытался отдышаться, стук повторился, и звучал он все еще жутко... Не каждый день в окна к нему стучат! Наконец достаточно успокоившись и успев разозлиться, Стайлз быстро подошел к окну и открыл его. 

– Хейл, ты что, придурок?! – закричал он, но тут же заткнулся, наткнувшись на хмурую рожу с недовольно поджатыми губами. И зашипел: – Ты спятил?! Не мог через дверь зайти?! А если кто-нибудь увидит?

– Если заткнешься и пустишь, то не увидит, – отозвался тот, отталкивая Стайлза, и залезая в комнату.

– Это еще что за херня? – продолжал возмущаться Стилински, но уже громче, и расхаживал по комнате.

– Я пришел из-за этого, – Дерек достал из заднего кармана свернутую газету и, развернув ее, ткнул в лицо Стайлза статьей про жертвы.

– Не нравится правда? Я хочу, чтобы таких, как ты не было в моем городе! Это способ привлечь читателей! Громкие заголовки, сенсационные новости! 

– Это школьная газета, Стайлз, – прорычал Дерек, смерив его пристальным взглядом и приблизившись вплотную. – И ты в ней предлагаешь начать охоту на оборотней! Ты совсем с катушек съехал?! 

– Вот именно, это всего лишь школьная газета! Кто ее читает?! 

– Ученики и их родители, дебил! И ты это прекрасно знаешь, поэтому и печатаешь всю эту херню!

– Сам ты дебил! Это не я в окна к людям залезаю! И мои статьи – не херня, а факты!

– Засунуть бы тебе эти факты... – начал Дерек, но замолчал и резко втянул воздух, чтобы успокоится. Потом вдруг нахмурился и повел носом, принюхиваясь, после чего слегка покраснел. Стайлз внезапно для себя тоже смутился.

– Не смей меня нюхать, – пробормотал он, нервно облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Ты дрочил, – нахально ухмыльнулся Дерек.

– Нет! – Стайлз рефлекторно поднял правую ладонь к носу, чтобы убедиться, что она не пахнет и тут же отдернул ее, поняв, что прокололся и страдальчески застонал, ощутимо краснея от макушки до живота. Слава богу, на нем была футболка, чтобы этого не было видно...

Хейл ухмыльнулся еще шире и повторил:

– Ты дрочил.

– Да, – тут же признался Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди и задрав подбородок, чтобы большим дураком не выглядеть. – Все дрочат. И ты тоже. Что такого?

– Ничего, – мотнул головой Дерек и шмыгнул носом, удерживаясь от того, чтобы снова втянуть воздух.

– Тогда проваливай! С меня достаточно... Я так и думал, что тебе снова крышу сорвет, если я опубликую что-нибудь подобное, – указал он на газету.

– Так ты специально, – Дерек хмыкнул, подаваясь вперед и всё-таки еще раз глубоко вдыхая только для него ощутимый запах и прикрывая глаза. 

– О Господи! Да прекрати ты! – Стайлза вдруг опалило стыдом за его подростковое рукоблудство, только вот организм ответил легким возбуждением на то, что его спалили.

– Хорошо, – внезапно согласился Дерек, отступая на шаг. – Я больше тебя не нюхаю, ты больше не пишешь такие статьи...

– Что? – пришел в недоумение Стайлз. – Это неравнозначный обмен!

– Твои предложения?

– Ты просто сваливаешь из моего дома и больше ко мне не подходишь...

– И я говорю Эрике, что застал тебя, когда ты дрочил. Девчонки бывают жестокими...

– Это мелочно для тебя, Дерек!

– Это справедливо. И по-человечески, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– О'кей! Можешь нюхать меня сколько угодно! – Стайлз приглашающе раскинул руки. – И я буду писать свои статьи!

– Неравнозначный обмен, – передразнил ехидно Дерек и, снова приблизившись к нему, уткнулся носом в шею и втянул воздух.

Стайлз замер от неожиданности и с трудом выдавил:

– Что ты делаешь?

– Вроде бы понятно, – ответил Хейл, вдруг обхватывая его за талию, чтобы не сбежал.

– Черт, я напишу статью про то, как вы насилуете людей...

– Пиши, – охотно согласился Дерек, ведя носом по шее снизу вверх – до уха, в которое вдруг щекотно выдохнул. Потом медленно поцеловал под мочкой и мазнул губами по щеке.

– Дерек... – Стайлз весь задрожал и попытался его оттолкнуть. – Хорошо, я не буду писать... Прекрати... 

Уловив панические нотки в голосе, Дерек отстранился и заглянул в повлажневшие глаза.

– Напугал, – сказал Стайлз, тяжело сглотнув. – Доволен?

– Нет, – качнул головой Хейл и, склонившись, вдруг поцеловал, будто проверяя... Стайлз что-то промычал, пытаясь говорить. – Что? – недовольно спросил Дерек, снова отстраняясь. 

– Раз уж мы...То... Чтоб ты знал, я не умею целоваться, – повторил свой невнятный бубнеж Стайлз, отводя взгляд. Вообще-то, он не знал, что сказать. Ситуация немного выходила из-под контроля. Не то чтоб ему совсем не нравилось происходящее, и не то чтоб очень нравилась… Но раз уж выпала возможность, почему бы не… 

– Научить? – предложил Дерек, выводя его из задумчивого ступора, и пожал плечами, вроде как показывая, что для него это не проблема. У него у самого сердце пропускало удары через раз последние несколько минут, и если Стилински вздумает хоть что-нибудь ляпнуть про то, что это всё какая-то херня, и что Дереку лучше свалить и начнет пугать папой-шерифом, то Дерек его придушит, пополнив статью еще одним "фактом".

Его ладони всё еще сжимали талию Стайлза, отчего тот начинал дрожать сильнее, и это как-то странно волновало. И в хорошем и в плохом смысле. Он двинул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь ими в бедра буквально окаменевшего Стайлза, и тот, кажется, чуть не задохнулся. А потом не очень уверенно кивнул, облизнув при этом губы…


End file.
